Talk:Cooler
lolwat? Frieza most certainly has been referred to as a changeling in the Anime.-- 23:33, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, that word has never been used officially. - 00:44, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::Frieza saying "I'm a changeling you fool!" in the Frieza saga is not official? -- 20:44, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::Please provide the episode title he says that in (the scene) and I will confirm it for you. The moment this is confirmed (which I highly doubt), I would allow that word. There's a reason why all the administrators are trying to remove that word as it is highly inconclusive. - 22:57, 28 April 2009 (UTC) MOTHER! Who put the West Supreme Kai as Cooler and Freiza's mother as well as King Cold's wife in their infoboxes and who's Xiccor?--SalmanH 13:50, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :If you see any inconsistencies like that, just remove them. It's likely vandalism or gibberish. - 15:30, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Alright thanks for letting me know.--SalmanH 15:51, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :: it's from torble's AF doujin... 14:22, December 12, 2009 (UTC) rewrite needed at the end of the section of the fifth movie role,it says that cooler died.but this is contradicted in the sixth movies section of this article.i would do it but i'm not that good at writing stuff Power level in v-lump it states that coola's power level is 140,000,000 and after transforming it is 470,000,000, is this accruate? Jabberwockxeno 14:24, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :IF FRIEZAS FINAL FORM WAS THE SAME POWER LEVEL AS COOLERS NORMAL STATE POWER LEVEL AND FRIEZAS FINAL FORM IS THE SAME POWER LEVEL AS GOKUS SUPER SAIYAN FORM THAN HOW IS SUPER SAIYAN GOKU ABLE TO DEFEAT COOLERS IN HIS FINAL FORM IF THEIR POWER LEVEL IS NOT THE SAME So there are a few things that you have incorrectly assumed here, but ignoring those I believe the simplest answer to your question as written is that Goku does not have a set power level as a Super Saiyan, it increases over the series as he trains. 00:33, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Regarding the Trivia * In the fifth movie, before Cooler transforms, he tells Goku that he should be familiar with the "third transformation" that he is in, as that's as far as Frieza got and that he himself has ascended further, discovering a fourth form. (However, this was in the FUNimation Dub, so it may be a translation error but it probably meant as a way of transformation meaning like a fourth transformation). I've removed this section. The exact quote was "As you know, I am in the third transformed state but I found a fourth beyond it!" Note his use of the term "transformed state," meaning the forms above his base form. Therefore, he's accurately referring to the transformations themselves and discounting the base form. 15:24, June 9, 2010 (UTC) There's an inconsistancy I found regarding Coolers transformation. In the Freiza article it says that Freiza's transformations are actually a means of controlling his vast power, rather than evolutions into more powerful states (basically he transforms only when he needs to use more of his actual power). Wouldn't Cooler's quote about discovering a fifth state contradict that idea, or would it mean that aliens of the Cold Family's species have the ability to use transformation to both gain and suppress their power?--Black kille 01:28, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :In the Japanese version, Cooler just mentions that he has can transform one more time than his brother, not necessarily that he actually discovered a new transformation. Weedle McHairybug 01:40, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::But then it still says in the wikia that " Although Frieza used his transformations to suppress his power, Cooler utilizes a way to actually enhance his power through transformation, developing a powerful, extra form." Does this mean that Frieza's unnamed race can use transformations for both enhancing and suppressing? The line didn't make sense, I've changed it. 03:16, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I think Cooler appear on the poster of Fusion Reborn. Cooler's Armored Squadron section Their is already a whole article about Cooler's Armored Squadron, there shouldn't be a section here or at least it should be less detailed. Jeangabin666 23:54, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Cooler's Power Scaling The power scaling of Cooler is way off in this article because it says. It was shown he was evenly matched with Goku in his base form. However, when he transformed into his 5th form, he far outclassed Goku even when he went Kaio-ken x20 (which made him at least equal to Frieza at 50% of his maximum power, and presumably much stronger, as Goku at this point had already defeated Frieza and become stronger by an unknown degree since then) We know how powerful base Goku is in movie 5 is, at least after he eats the senzu bean and gets what is likely a zenkai. Anyways, after base Goku fights 4th form Cooler, Cooler says. "You do as well as I expected, enought to have defeated my brother" This was said in the original Japanese version of movie 5 before the Kaioken technique or the SSJ transformation even come around. So Cooler thinks base Goku is strong enough to beat Freeza. As you can see, my edits were correct so I changed some things on the power section. Here's what I wrote In movie 5, it was shown that 4th form Cooler was near evenly matched with Goku in his base form. However, one interesting fact is by the time of movie 5 base Goku (after his received zenkai) had become so powerful that Cooler states after battling him that base Goku is powerful "enough to have defeated Freeza". Cooler then transformed into his 5th form where he far outclassed Goku even when Goku went into Kaio-ken x20, and lost only when Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan who dominated him and blasted him into the sun. However, Cooler is able to survive at the end of the battle with Goku. Understanding Goku's base strength in movie 5 is essential to understanding 4th form Cooler's strength. It shows the 4th form Cooler is roughtly equal to Freeza's maximum strength. Base Goku fights and gains the upper hand on Cooler. Base Goku in movie 5 is stated to be strong enough to defeat Freeza. So 4th form Cooler is in the range of his brother's max (which was his forth form) and Cooler's final form is ridiculously strong. :In your edits, you didn't said when Goku gets his possible "Zenkai" (which is during the events of the movie). We don't know how powerful Goku has become; saiying that 4th form Cooler is roughtly equal to Freeza's maximum strength is a speculation. As Cooler was using the 100% Power Form, he might most probably have refered to Frieza's final form not his 100% Power Form. Jeangabin666 21:31, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ::My edits said nothing about Cooler's 4th form Strength. All we know is Cooler was not strong enough in 4th form to beat base Goku. My edits said base Goku after his recieved zenkai in movie 5 had become stronger than Freeza, this was stated by Cooler himself after fighting base Goku. So we do know how powerful Goku has become. You're not making any senseVictoriusIII 19:36, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :Saiying Cooler was not strong enough in 4th form to beat base Goku is a speculation. About base Goku being stronger than Frieza or not, "strong enough" doesn't mean "stronger". Jeangabin666 19:52, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ::As far as Goku is concerned, "powerful enough to have defeated Freeza" is what I put in my original edit. The power base Goku demonstrated against Cooler was enough to beat Freeza...this was stated by Cooler himself. We can just keep it as that in the edit. I don't see how this implies anything other than base Goku being stronger than Freeza..if he was weaker then it would not have been enough...but anyways we don't have to worry about that. ::As for Cooler, Its heavily implied 4th form Cooler is weaker than base Goku as well., nothing suggests he could have beaten base Goku (post zenkai) in his 4th form. They fought, base Goku had the upper hand, and then Cooler decided to transform. Nothing warrents a transformation if 4th form Cooler was stronger, nor would it make any sense 4th Cooler being on the losing side of their scuffle if he was stronger.VictoriusIII 22:15, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :: This was my edit, and the bottom line is there is nothing nothing non factual about this statment. "In movie 5, it was shown that 4th form Cooler was near evenly matched with Goku in his base form. However, one interesting fact is by the time of movie 5 base Goku (after his received zenkai) had become so powerful that Cooler states after battling him that base Goku is powerful "enough to have defeated Freeza". Cooler then transformed into his 5th form where he far outclassed Goku even when Goku went into Kaio-ken x20, and lost only when Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan who dominated him and blasted him into the sun. However, Cooler is able to survive at the end of the battle with Goku" VictoriusIII 23:00, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Full Body Picture Hello, would this not be a better full body picture for Cooler? The current one cuts off his legs, and one of these might be better. 22:12, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :No sorry, we can't use blurry images or non-base form images. 23:59, September 1, 2011 (UTC) http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/b/bc/CoolerFinalFormIV.png http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/6/63/Cooler(Pln).png http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/5/57/Cooler%27s_Ultimate_Form.jpg